


个摄

by kuma304



Category: subahina
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	个摄

接下来的一个工作是和客人拍照，大概一个半小时就能结束，村上看了一眼手账提醒经理人到了之后叫醒他，然后安心地靠在车里闭上眼睛。

经理人摇了摇他的手臂，把准备好的水递给他，村上眨眨眼，接过水来喝了一口，拧上盖子扔在车里。

房间里有一个褐色的牛皮纸袋。“这是客人那边的要求。”

村上打开看了一眼，大概是一条黑色的连身裙，还有吊带袜和黑色高跟鞋，准备得很充分啊。

把衣服从纸袋里拿出来之后，村上意识到这次的客人可能有点糟糕，这是一件丧礼时的礼服，袋子里还有一顶很小的黑色软帽。

公司租的摄影场地有时间限制，他不得不抓紧时间换上衣服。

几乎换完的同时，就有人进了这个房间。

是个剃了圆寸的小个子男人，脸上是颓废和疲劳，脖子上挂了一个相机，看来正是这个人。

确认好规则，经理人就出门抽烟去了，屋子里只有这位客人和村上了。

“……hina，我这么叫你可以吧。”意外地很温柔。

“嗯，客人怎么叫都可以哦。”村上保存着营业微笑，坐在黑色真皮沙发上。

“hina，把腿慢慢岔开。”他的态度认真极了，仿佛是件工作一样，端着相机不苟言笑地。

村上依言慢慢分开并在一起的双腿，隐约可以黑色丝袜勾勒出小腿的形状，踏着7厘米的高跟，气势非凡。

“……嗯，有点不对……hina，你是个孀妇，你要哀愁，你要诱惑而羞耻。你想象一下。”

村上困惑地看着眼前的人。

“hina酱想一辈子都当这样的地下爱抖露吗？至少也要像写真女星一样出几部作品吧，hina酱喜欢小池r子吗，想像她一样出演电影吗？演技不是突然出现的呀。试着去做做看。”

或许这个人说得有道理，村上虽然入了这行，还要靠擦边球来卖出周边，但是他还没有放弃。

村上塌下一点腰，假发从耳边划过，打出一道阴影，幽怨的表情被衬得有点妩媚。

“hina酱里面穿内衣了吗？”

村上摇摇头，刚刚太匆忙，忘记从车上拿了。

“是吗？上面允许打开到哪里？”

“是和女孩子一样的。”村上解开两颗扣子，锁骨完整地露出来。“要解下去吗？”客人并没有扣动快门，村上有些疑惑地望向他。

“……不用。Hina，慢慢把裙子拉上去。”

从小腿肚慢慢到膝盖，慢慢到大腿，直到吊带袜边缘的地方。“停。”

“hina，做过爱吗？”

村上点点头。

“是被当成女孩儿一样被抱吗？”

村上迟疑着点了一下头。

“他们的手指摸在你的喉咙上，慢慢下移，到你的胸口，他们玩弄着你的乳头，啊，hina你的乳头是凸起的还是凹陷的？”

“……凸起的。”村上似乎真的感觉到了一双手在他的胸口玩弄他，呼吸变得有点奇怪。

“他的指甲抠弄着你的乳头，带着酒气的口鼻拱在你的脖颈间，他很不耐烦，一只手抓住了你的阴茎。”村上几乎是红着脸听他念出那个音节的。

“他的动作很粗暴，可是你是个失去丈夫已久的女人，你怀念这个，你想被插入。”

一边说着，一边疯狂特写着村上。

“他抓住你的乳房，逼迫你叫喊出来。‘你是个婊子，你在摇着屁股等着被干’‘她就是个骚货，她喜欢这个’。”

村上忍不住在沙发上扭了扭腰。

“两根手指塞在你的嘴里，搅弄你的舌头，刚碰过你的阴茎，有股咸腥的味道，是你自己的味道，然后把手指插入了你的小穴。与此同时，他在咬你的乳头，他舔弄着，咬着，吸着，把一边的乳头玩得又红又肿。”

“他在等你求他。”村上的眼睛亮亮的，好像蓄满柔情，他盯着客人，客人的眼睛藏在相机背后，他只好哀求地望着相机。

“他的手指没有章法地刺入，胡乱地玩弄。他很没有耐心，他解开了腰带，随便撸了几下他的阴茎就插进来了，这个鲁莽的男人的东西粗而硬，横冲直撞地来到你的里面了，没有一丝褶皱地被填满了。”

“他抓着你的腿从侧面干进来，这姿势既屈辱又极深，他是个有把力气的粗人，每一下都干到你的最深处，在你舒服的地方撞来撞去，几乎把囊袋都要撞进去，让你失去理智，发出母兽一样的声音，你只能尖叫着任他操。”

“然后你濒临高潮，他让你骑在他身上，自己去找，你m字跨坐着，两手扶着他的腰腹，摇着腰寻找，他故意撞在前列腺上，你腿一软就坐得更深了，你的精液撒了自己一身。”

 

“hina，把裙子拉起来，到允许的范围。”

村上把裙子缓缓拉起来，他的阴茎翘起来从蕾丝里弹出，液体打湿了底裤，两条腿微微颤抖，可他不能合拢双腿，他的皮肤都泛起了粉红。

 

 

“……呐，你拍照的时候不会只闭一只眼吗？”

“你教教我吧。”递过来一张房卡。


End file.
